Day of the Dark King
Day of the Dark King is a comedic short story. Chapter 1 Dark King:La La La La oh for god's sake! Where are those STUPID SWAMPAX CLONES! Hero on speaker:Mr King 2, moustached men are here to see you Dark King:Finally those moron's are here! and it's not mr. King! Dark King's cell bars deactivate and hero on a hover-pad picks him up and puts him in cuffs MEANWHILE Moustached guy 1:hey twin Moustached guy 2:What Moustached guy 1:I hear they are serving Nuts and bolts salad with melted quaza on top! Moustached Guy 2:Thats Great! Moustached Guy 1:when will he be here? Dark King walks down stairs and sits on chair Moustached Guy 1:hello! Dark King:oh shuddit Swampax! Moustached Guy 1:just making conversation Dark King:i prefer my conversation's Without anyone else other than who im talking to.(whispers)you know what to do Moustached Guy 1:yes i do (Moustached guy pulls pistol out of moustache and shoots hero and other Moustached Guy.) Dark King:not him dont shoot him you idiot! Moustached Guy 1:who the hero? Dark King:No the Other Swampax!you fool! Moustached Guy 1:oh yeeeah and dont worry it uses sleep bullets Dark King:idiot,Anyway take off that disguise we need to talk (Moustached Guy 1 takes off disguise to reveal a bunny rabbit suit!) Bunny Rabbit guy:wait wrong one (Rabbit takes off Rabbit Disguise and Reveals a SWAMPAX!) Dark King:its about time!Down to buisness you have my cannon? Swampax 1:Yes Boss Dark King:where is it? Swampax 1:its in the top security hero factory weapons deposit Dark King:Whaat! Chapter 2 MEANWHILE AT THE TOP SECURITY HERO FACTORY WEAPONS DEPOSIT Joe: Hi Bob Bob: Hello my friend joe Joe: Hey Bob Bob: What? Joe: Where is Stephanie? Bob: Guard duty you swap with her in 5 minutes Joe: Oh yeah (wall behind joe smashes to bits and Dark King flies in) Dark King: Hello boys i would like to make a withdrawl Bob: And what weapon do you need? Dark King: 2 moustached friends of mine gave you a specific cannon.am i right? Joe: So you're Mr D King.Just sign here and we will get your cannon for you (joe passes Dark King a holo-pad and pen and Dark King signs) Dark King: There you go. Now where is my cannon? Joe: Bob has gone to get it Dark King: Good (Bob returns with huge cannon on his back) Bob: Here it is (Bob passes Cannon to dark King who equips it) Dark King: Finally the vector cannon is Mine! (Dark King breaks another wall and flies out) Dark King: FOOLS!I Will now destroy HERO FACTORY! (Dark King Flies off towards the assembly tower and Stephanie runs in) Stephanie: Guys who has the vector Cannon? Bob and Joe: We do Stephanie: Then whats he got? Bob: A teleportation device Joe: With one destination Stephanie: Which is? (Joe pulls out Holo-Map and Bob points to a spot) Bob: Here! Stephanie: Thats in front of Hero Factory! Joe: Where a Hero Team will be ready to cuff him! Stephanie: You knew he was a Villain? (Bob and Joe Laugh at stephanie) Bob:You thought we were stupid enough not to realise he was a villain! ha ha ha! Stephanie: Riiight MEANWHILE Dark King: Now its time to destroy Hero Factory! (Dark King charges up vector cannon) Dark King: Muhahahaha! (vector cannon teleports Dark King in front of hero factory on the ground and into hero-cuffs) Dark King: What is the meaning of this! Sam:Your little gun there is a teleporter with one destination.here and you would be ready to be cuffed Nathan: That's right we knew your plan and messed it up! hahahaha! (Dark King is dragged away and notices the swampax clones on deck chairs) Dark King: Boys dont let them drag me away! Please don't let them Swampax 1: We dont work for you anymore (the swampaxes put on lab coats) Swampax 2: We work for Hero Factory now! Dark King: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Epilogue MEANWHILE AT MISSION CONTROL Swampax 1: Hi ZIB! Zib: Hello, you must be the new employees! Swampax 1: Thats right Swampax 2: Hey Zib what does this button do? Zib: No No don't press that! (Swampax 2 hits button and Credits Roll) Characters(in order of apperance) *Dark King *Hero on speaker *Swampax 1 and 2 *Hero (that makes sure Dark King does not escape while in talk) *Joe *Bob *Stephanie *Sam *Nathan *Zib Category:Stories Category:Comedy Category:Ottax14 Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:2012